A conventional umbrella contains a button for being pressed by a user to stretch a plurality of stretchers, thereafter the button is pressed again so that the plurality of stretchers are retracted to press a stick assembly, thus folding the umbrella.
Another conventional umbrella is manually stretched and folded, for example, a button on the umbrella is pressed to retract a plurality of stretchers and a stick assembly, thus folding the umbrella manually.
However, each of such conventional umbrellas contains a telescopic spring fitted in the stick assembly and contains plural driving springs fixed on the plurality of stretchers, such that the conventional umbrellas are stretched by ways of the telescopic spring and are retracted by using the plural driving spring.
However, such conventional umbrellas cannot be operated automatically. Furthermore, the stick assembly is not operated stably and safely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.